James Bond (Daniel Craig)
Commander James Bond, C.M.G., R.N. (born April 13, 1968) is a Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O' ('00') branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). As an agent of MI6, Bond holds code number "007". The 'Double-O' prefix indicates his discretionary licence to kill in the performance of his duties. Daniel Craig is the sixth official actor to appear as James Bond and appears in Casino Royale (2006), Quantum of Solace (2008), Skyfall (2012), Spectre (2015) and is contracted to perform the role for one more film. In addition he also provided his voice and likeness for several James Bond video games. Biography Youth James Bond was born on April 13, 1968, in Glencoe, Scotland, United Kingdom. His father Andrew Bond was a Senior Accounts Manager for Vickers Defence Systems (now BAE Systems Land & Armaments Group), while his mother Monique Bond (née Delacroix) was originally from Yverdonm Canton de Vaud, Switzerland. Until age 11, Bond was educated in Switzerland and Germany, where his father was stationed as a Vickers executive. Both parents died tragically in a climbing accident while attempting to scale north-east ridge of the Aiguille de la Persévérance. After the death of his parents, he was privately tutored while he lived at the family's estate in Scotland, Skyfall Lodge. On his father's command, from age 12 to 13, Bond attended Eton College until he was expelled for repeated curfew violations and 'trouble' with one of the maids. He then attended his father’s alma mater, Fettes College. While there he won numerous athletic competitions and twice boxed for the school as a light weight. He also formed the first intermural judo league for the public school circuit. During his teens, he spent time studying both climbing and skiing with local Austrian instructor Hannes Oberhauser of Kitzbühel during term breaks at Fettes. Bond's one strong relationship, this friendship ended when Oberhauser disappeared mysteriously. Bond has referred to Oberhauser as a second father. During a stint at the University of Geneva under an exchange program with Fettes, Bond led an expedition to the very mountain where his parents had died. Bond climbed it with friends and never told them of his personal and tragic link to the location. After graduating from Fettes at the age of 17, Bond began attending the Britannia Royal Naval College. While there, Bond excelled in all areas of training. Bond matriculated from his coursework at BRNC with passable marks. However, whilst excelling at athletic competitions, strategic operations, and counter-intelligence courses, his unconventional approach to his education, his diffident attitude to some of his superiors, and a lack of respect for curfew drew him many demerits. On more than one occasion, a fellow candidate was strongly suspected of lying to protect Bond from punishment. In his later teens, Bond lost his one surviving close relative, his aunt Charmain Bond. Military Service Bond conducted his year of Sea Service with high recommendations from his Chief Petty Officers and Warrant Officers. He applied for and was uniformly recommended for work in Naval Intelligence. Bond served as an intelligence officer on HMS Exeter both before and during Operation Granby, and later was able to transfer to submarine service, touring on the HMS Turbulent. His natural abilities, mental quickness and confidence impressed his commanding officers. Within the year of being assigned to HMS Turbulent, it became apparent that Bond was not being sufficiently challenged with his duties, so Bond volunteered for the Special Boat Service. Bond excelled at SC3 and Underwater and Aquatic Warfare training. He constantly equaled or bested his superior officers and instructors in all areas after nominal experience. Bond earned the distinction of being the only candidate to entirely escape detection during the night limpet placement operation at Plymouth. There was some doubt as to whether Bond had actually accomplished the mission per the assignment until he demonstrated his rather ingenious method of eluding the underwater infra-red cameras and sonar systems in-place. His techniques were rapidly included in future training. Upon completion of UAW training, Bond commenced Advanced Commando Parachute training at Brize Norton. A very dramatic incident occurred when Bond participated in the first group freefall exercise. At 900 meters the third jumper Lieutenant Cameron's ripcord pins jammed causing the main chute to malfunction, and he panicked. As the fourth jumper, Bond spotted Cameron, and at great personal risk, repositioned himself to aerially intercept Lt. Cameron at approximately 450 meters, and deploy Lt. Cameron's chute. Bond deployed at 250 meters. Lt. Cameron shattered his hip upon landing, although Bond escaped without serious injury. Bond's record with training earned him placement with the 030 Special Forces Unit, rather than deployment as a swimmer-canoeist with the standard SBS Units in Poole. During further training with 030 SFU, Bond earned certifications for the operation of assault helicopters, Harrier-class jets, fixed wing aircraft, hovercrafts, marine assault vessels, armored vehicles, and other crafts. Bond served with distinction in the 030 Special Forces Unit. He proved adept at training other candidates, initiating athletic competitions, and fostering a creative environment. During his three-year tenure with the 030 SFU, Bond rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He saw covert service in Iraq, Somalia, Iran, Libya, and active service in Bosnia. Upon completion of his duties in Bosnia, where Bond was credited with saving the lives of nearly 100 men from a Serbian militia in one village. Bond was recruited by the RNR Defence Intelligence Group and awarded the rank of Commander. Bond's work with the Defence Intelligence Group at Defence Intelligence and Security Centre, Chicksands, proved highly satisfactory, although his fellow officers noted Bond's rather casual attitude toward command structure and protocol. Bond's work provided vital intelligence during key moments with Libya, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Cyprus, Indonesia, China and North Korea. In Libya, Bond was able to secure detailed assessments of the status of the Libyan government's reputed financial ties to numerous terrorist organizations. During his tenure at the RNR DI Group, Bond attended specialized courses at Cambridge (where he achieved a first in Oriental Languages), Oxford and other institutions. Bond left the RNR DI Group after recruitment by MI6 at the age of 30. MI6 James Bond completed all orientation and MI6 Covert Operations training in eight weeks. He received exceptionally high marks for physical endurance, logic, and Psychological Ops exercises. His first assignment was at the British Embassy in Kingston, Jamaica. His duties there included: translation of Haitian, French and Dutch West Indies communiqués, interdiction efforts with gun and drug smuggling between Kingston and London (resulting in a letter of commendation from his superior, Charles DaSilva), and four days of Black Ops reconnaissance in Cuba, penetrating military compounds. Bond then was appointed Senior Advisor at the British Embassy in Rome. He was promoted to Ops Specialist simultaneous with this posting. Although based nominally in Rome, his duties took him to Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iran, Lebanon, France, Spain, China and the United States. He worked back-channel sources to aid in solving a minor crisis between the U.S. and China. Afterwards, Bond was posted to the MI6 headquarters in London, where he continued to work as a Mission Specialist (within Black Ops) in such locations as Cuba, the United States, Austria, Spain, Russia, the Ukraine, Uzbekistan, the Sudan, and the UAE. Trivia *A Scandinavian Train company (Hectorrail) has numbered a locomotive 245 007 and its named Bond, reffering to 007 James Bond. Film Biography Casino Royale At the age of 38 in 2006, Bond was promoted to ‘Double-O’ (’00’) status youngest agent in MI6 history. The ultra-secret '00' Branch is the elite of the Secret Intelligence Service. These covert agents, known as 'double-Os', have proven themselves capable enough in the field to be entrusted with the license to kill -- the authorization to, at their own discretion, commit assassination and acts that might be otherwise considered murder in order to complete their missions, without having to seek permission from headquarters first. Bond earned his stripes in the '00' Branch by killing two people, Section Chief Dryden - who had been selling secrets from within MI6 - and Dryden's contact. After Bond killed Dryden's contact in a bathroom in Lahore, Pakistan, he flew to the Czech Republic, where he assassinated Dryden in the Section Chief's office. Bond was consequently granted '00' status and awarded the infamous code number "007". On his first mission as agent 007, Bond and an agent named Carter worked cooperatively in an attempt to capture international bomb-maker, Molloka. At a mongoose/cobra fight in Madagascar, Bond and Carter conducted surveillance on Molloka but, due to a foolish mistake made by Carter, the suspected criminal realized he was being watched and attempted to escape. Bond pursued Molloka through the jungle, up an enormously high construction site, where the two engaged brutally in hand-to-hand combat, and finally to the Nambutu Embassy, where he attempted to arrest the suspected bombmaker. However, since Bond found himself surrounded by Nambutu soldiers, he manages to escape after he shot and killed Molloka and caused an explosion that partly also destroyed the embassy. The incident infuriated the British government, as Bond had only been instructed to capture Molloka, but the criminal's cell phone led Bond to discover a terrorist plot to blow up a gigantic prototype Skyfleet airliner at Miami International Airport. Bond managed to stop the terrorists from succeeding and killed a man named Carlos, who had replaced Molloka as the criminal responsible for destroying the airliner. Following this success, M informed Bond that the mastermind of the incident was a man known as Le Chiffre, who served as private banker to terrorists. Le Chiffre had been using his clients' money to short sell successful companies and then would engineer terrorist attacks to sink their stock values so he could make a fortune. When Bond foiled Le Chiffre's plan to destroy the Skyfleet, the banker was left with a major loss since he had shorted the company's shares. Having lost several high-ranking operatives in his organisation and needing to recoup his clients' money, Le Chiffre had set up a high-stakes poker tournament at the Casino Royale in Montenegro. Hoping that a defeat would force Le Chiffre to aid the British government in exchange for protection from his creditors, MI6 entered Bond into the tournament. He was assisted in the mission by a fellow MI6 officer named René Mathis and Vesper Lynd, a foreign liaison agent from HM Treasury's Financial Action Task Force. She was sent to make sure that Bond adequately managed the funds provided by MI6. Bond overcame several obstacles: He was forced to save Le Chiffre from a vengeful Steven Obanno which resulted in the latter's death, he was beaten in the game but Felix Leiter bought him back in, and he was also poisoned by Le Chiffre's sweetheart, Valenka, but Vesper manages to save him. Despite everything, Bond went on to win the tournament and since then James Bond has proven himself to be one of the most capable officers in MI6's employ. As he and Vesper have dinner, he receives information from Mathis that Le Chiffre was apprehended by the Central Intelligence Agency. Soon after, Vesper gets a call from Mathis. Bond suspects something, follows her and sees her kidnapped. He then goes to rescue her. As he races to find Le Chiffre, he swerves his car when he sees a bounded Vesper on the road. The impact of the swerve injures him, rendering him unconscious and Bond and Vesper are captured by Le Chiffre and his cronies. At a nearby tramp steamer, Bond is stripped and tied to a chair, where Le Chiffre proceeds to torture him of using a rope to strike his scrotum. Bond refuses to give information to Le Chiffre (the password to the account where the winnings are held). Le Chiffre is about to castrate Bond when Mr. White arrives, murdering Le Chiffre's goons and personally executing Le Chiffre. Mr White rescues Bond and Vesper, leaving the two of them for MI6 to find. Bond regains consciousness at a hospital where Mathis, who is beside him, reveals that he is the mastermind behind his and Vesper's capture. M16 agents appear to capture Mathis. Vesper visits Bond to confess her love for him and a Swiss banker gives them the password. Bond resigns to go on vacation with Vesper. In Venice, Italy, M phones Bond about his resignation and that the British government wants the money returned. Vesper arranges a secret meeting to a man named Gettler and his cronies. Bond ensues a gunfight with the men, where he wins and kills them. Vesper, however, locks herself and takes her own life by drowning herself. Bond manages to recover her and attempts to revive but to no avail. Later, after informing M about Vesper having a boyfriend being held in Le Chiffre's organization, Bond finds Mr. White's number through Vesper's cell phone and tracks him down. Bond tracks Mr. White, anonymously phones him and shoots him in the leg. Bond appears, saying to White "The name's Bond. James Bond." Quantum of Solace After shooting Mr. White in the leg, Bond has captured Mr. White and manages to evade pursuit by his various minions in a chaotic car chase in his Aston Martin DBS V12 painted in black. After interrogating him with M at a closed off location, Bond and M are both betrayed by a disguised minion (Mitchell) who, after a toss and tumble, is later dispatched and killed by James. Mr. White takes this time to vanish and is never seen or heard from again (except for being briefly spotted at the opera among other Quantum members.) Bond and M return to London and search Mitchell's flat, discovering through tagged banknotes that Mitchell had a contact in Haiti. Bond tracks the contact, Edmund Slate, and learns that Slate is a hitman sent to kill Camille Montes at the behest of her lover, environmentalist Dominic Greene. While observing her subsequent meeting with Greene, Bond learns that Greene is helping an exiled Bolivian General, Medrano—who murdered Camille's family—to overthrow his government and become the new president in exchange for a seemingly barren piece of desert. Bond then makes it his mission to go after Greene when he realizes his connection to Vesper's death. He follows Greene to a performance of Tosca in Bregenz, Austria. Bond infiltrates Quantum's meeting at the opera, exposing the identities of Quantum's executive board to Tanner, and a gunfight ensues. Greene's men kill a Special Branch bodyguard working for Quantum member Guy Haines, an adviser to the British Prime Minister, after he fights with Bond. M assumes that Bond killed him, and has his passports and credit cards revoked when he refuses to return home and debrief. Bond heads to Italy and convinces his old ally René Mathis to accompany him to Bolivia. At the La Paz airport, they are greeted by Strawberry Fields, an MI6 officer, who demands that Bond return to the UK immediately. Bond seduces her before they attend a fundraising party Greene holds that night. At the party, Bond rescues Camille from Greene. Leaving, Bond and Camille are pulled over by Bolivian police working for Medrano. They had earlier attacked Mathis and put him in the boot of Bond's car to frame Bond; and, in the ensuing struggle, Mathis is killed. He is forced to go rogue after Fields is killed off by mysterious assailants (in a similar manner seen in Goldfinger). Bond meets with CIA agent Felix Leiter, who discloses Greene and Medrano will meet in the Atacama Desert to finalise the coup. Warned by Leiter, he evades the CIA's Special Activities Division when they attempt to kill him. He is aided by Camille in his raid on Greene and his organization in Bolivia where he foils his plan on controlling the nation's water supply.Bond kills the Chief of Police for betraying Mathis, and confronts Greene. Meanwhile, Camille kills Medrano, avenging the murders of her parents and sister. The struggle leaves the hotel largely destroyed by fire. After a frenzied brawl, Bond captures Greene and interrogates him about the Quantum organization, before leaving him stranded in the desert with only a can of engine oil. Bond and Camille kiss before they part. Bond then finds Vesper's former lover and member of Quantum, Yusef Kabira and is reinstated by M. Skyfall James Bond, six years after the Casino Royale/Bolivia mission, is in Istanbul, Turkey, late July/August 2012 teamed up with Miss Moneypenny and Sebastian Ronson to protect a computer drive later revealed to contain the identities of every NATO agent embedded in terrorist organisations the world over. A French mercenary called Patrice eludes Bond and ransacks the safehouse, where he fights and kills Ronson and steals the computer drive. Bond, armed with his standard-issue Walther PPK, finds Ronson's body and briefly tries to save the latter, but M coerces him into pursuing the Frenchman. Leaving Ronson to die, Bond and Moneypenny briefly pursue him in a van, but they eventually corner him in the Grande Bazaar. The local police try to defuse the situation. Patrice unsheaths a machine-gun and mows down the police, cornering Bond. Moneypenny distracts him and Patrice tries to escape on a motorbike, but Bond steals a motorbike himself and gives chase, going over the rooftops of the Bazaar. The chase drives the two of them to a bridge, where Patrice boards the top of the train and Bond heroically severs the motorbike in an attempt at boarding the train too. After a destructive chase, Bond corners Patrice and they fight. Patrice manages to hold out against the 00 agent and soon manages to gain the upper hand, despite the use of a knife, a machine-gun and a brilliantly convenient chain. In the ensuing brawl, Bond is about to beat Patrice before Moneypenny unwillingly shoots him. Bond is thrown from the train, into the waterfall, allowing Patrice to escape with the computer drive. It is revealed that Bond has survived the bullet, the fall, the water and the asphyxiation. He is somewhere in the Meditarrenian region of Turkey, engaging in gambling, alcoholism and prostitution almost obsessively. When news arrives of the attack on MI6 headquarters, Bond finally decides to go back to England and protect M. He breaks into her flat one night and reveals his survival. He and M argue fiercely and then Bond decides to rejoin MI6, since being officially dead means he isn't part of MI6 anymore. He is taken to the new MI6 headquarters in the War Rooms and immediately engages in training. Meanwhile, Bill Tanner tells him about the situation with M's attacker. He then engages in psychological tests, where he scornfully labels M as 'bitch'. Then, after digging into his biography, the examiner mentions 'Skyfall'. The examiner repeats several times, but Bond remains extensively silent. Then, with a callous gesture of disinterest, he mutters 'Done' and leaves the room. He actually fails the tests because of his sexual engagement, excessive use of drugs and alcohol. He was also unhinged by the mention of Skyfall, triggering immense childhood trauma. He then removes the bullets that Patrice gave him during the chase on the train, gets them analysed. He identifies Patrice as a serial killer-for-hire and is assinged to pursue and apprehend the mercenary so they can discover the identity of his paymaster. He meets Gareth Mallory, who coldly suggests that Bond 'stays dead' since very few agents get the opportunity to retire so peacefully. Bond makes it clear that it is because he puts his country before his ego. Mallory, whom Bond deduced to be a former prisoner of the IRA (A feat that expresses extreme bravery and patriotic loyalty), leaves with a sarcastic demand not to 'cock it up'. He then meets wiht his Quartermaster, a teenager who is also an intellectual genius, as he liked to boast. Bond remains sarcastically skeptical of Q's competence because of his age, to which Q wittily retorts by calmly noting his exceptional aptitude with computers. who gives him a specially adapted Walther PPK, modified so only Bond can use it. He also gives him a distress signal device, and M dutifully sends him to Macau, where he hunts down Patrice. He corners Patrice at the top of a building, where he is about to make a kill. Bond stalks the man right up to the moment where Patrice completes the kill. Then Bond tries to sneak-attack him. Patrice recognises him from the motorbike chase and turns around and fires just as Bond attacks. But Patrice misses, Bond smashes into him and they fight briefly, ending with the French mercenary hanging over the edge of the building. Bond angrily interrogates him, but Patrice remains silent and commits suicide, falling to his death. Bond reacts furiously, scolding himself. And then he spots a woman in a backless black dress, staring at him malevolently. He then tracks the woman to a casino, where Moneypenny reveals that the man who stole the list has put the first handfull of names on YouTube. Later, she accompanies him as he tracks the woman in the backless dress into the casino, where she reveals herself to be Severine. They flirt until he deduces that her 'bodyguards' are using fear to manipulate her. He deduces that she was once a teenage prostitute at the age of twelve when the man who stole the list saved her and used her as a contact and, for his own means, sex slave. She reacts angrily, but he remains calm to her. She reveals that her bodyguards are going to kill him if he tries to leave. She tells him the location of her boat, and that she will take him to her employer. Bond lets her leave then attempts to leave, himself. Severine's bodyguards stand in his way. Bond sarcastically replies, then fights back. The skirmish takes him and the surviving thug into the sandpit, where a Kommodo dragon is circling them. The thug regains consciousness and they fight brutally. After using Q's cunning devices to survive, Bond finally manages to kill the thug, who is later eaten by the Kommodo dragon. Bond escapes and has sex with Severine. They sail to a deserted island, which the man revealed to be Raoul Silva tricked the settlers ot retreat after a faux gas leak. Bond is left alone in a church hall and Silva reveals himself. They talk for a long time and Silva reveals that he attacked M's headquarters and hired Patrice. He then unearths that M lied and that he failed all the tests, but M sent him anyway because she trusted him to save the day. Silva later makes it absolutely clear that he hates M, and then takes Bond out where a bloodied Severine is held captive against a pillar. Silva challenges him to a marksmanship contest, places a glass of scotch on Severine's head and challenges Bond to shoot the glass off without hitting her head. Bond deliberately misses in an attempt to save her life, but Silva arrogantly sees through him and shoots her in the head, killing her and spilling the scotch. Bond shows no emotion to this, but he is clearly devastated. He then attacks, overwhelming and killing Silva's thugs in a matter of seconds, and then holds Silva at gunpoint. Bond reveals he called MI6 after arriving on the island and Silva is overpowered and arrested. Silva is interrogated, where he reveals his affairs with M and that she left him for dead with the Chinese after his illegal cyberterrorist activities. M reluctantly reveals that Silva's real name was Tiago Rodriguez, that he was an excellent agent if it hadnt been for his sexual appetites and criminal habits. Bond and Q then try and hack Silva's computer, and Silva then outthinks them and escapes. Bond leaves and starts a lengthy chase through the London Underground, which leads to several accounts of violence and illegal activity. Silva outmatches Bond several times and storms M's trial. Bond arrives just in time and an intense shootout breaks out. Mallory, Moneypenny, M and Bond himself overpower Silva's men, during which Mallory is injured, and Silva escapes. M is led to a car to take her to a safehouse, but Bond "takes her hostage" and they escape to Skyfall Lodge. Bond is traumatised by his return to his childhood home, and eventually meets Kincade, who helps to arm Bond with several minor weapons, but they make up for it with several traps and explosives. Silva's men arrive and they easily overpower them. Then Silva arrives with a large amount of mercenaries and a climatic battle ensues. Bond duels Silva, who arrives by helicopter. He holds out lengthily against the cyberterrorist, but then decides to destroy the lodge and kill Silva's men and, he hoped, Silva himself. He sets up numerous explosives and, before he leaves through a priest's hole he used as a boy, he remarks that 'He always hated this place', then he leaves, setting off the explosives. The helicopter and all but two of Silva's men are incinerated, but Silva narrowly survives. Bond then confronts Silva on the frozen lake, but Silva tries to kill him, ending with Bond and one of Silva's men fighting under the lake. Bond gains the upper hand and arrives just in time to kill Silva, once and for all, by hurling a meat-cleaver at him from the other end of the chapel. Silva's spine is severed, he begins to bleed internally. Bond reveals himself and sarcastically remarks Last rat standing, remembering their conversation back on the island. Silva dies and Bond is left to be the last person M sees before she succumbs to her wounds and dies of the injuries she suffered during the battle. With M dead, Gareth Mallory takes her position. Bond returns to London, still alive and well yet traumatized and exhausted but triumphant all the same. He briefly confronts Moneypenny, who reveals that M left her Churchill bulldog, an ornament that survived Silva's attack, to Bond in her will. Bond accepts Moneypenny as his secretary and goes in to meet Mallory. After the battle, Mallory was left with his arm in a sling. He is now head of MI6 and remarks that he was unused to field work, considering his injury a trophy. Mallory hands him a file with his name and serial number on it. Mallory asks Bond if he is ready to get back to work. Eager for the next chance to save the day, Bond replies: With pleasure, M. With pleasure. Spectre On a mission in Mexico City, unofficialy ordered by the previous M, James Bond tracks down Marco Sciarra during the Day of the Dead festival. He and Estrella enter a hotel and Bond leaves, on the way to assassinate Sciarra. Bond walks the rooftops of Mexico City and eavesdrops on Sciarra's conversation. Bond then kills Sciarra's associates and explodes half of an apartment block. Bond manages to escape the crumbling building and chases Sciarra. After a short chase, a helicopter lands and picks up Sciarra, as requested by Sciarra. Bond enters the helicopter and engages in a ferocious fight with Sciarra. Bond manages to kick Sciarra out of the chopper, when it is completing 360 degree turns in the air. James kicks out the pilot and uses the helicopter to get back to London. Back in London, the new M (Gareth Mallory) is not pleased with Bond because he "caused an international incident" by blowing up a block of houses with innocent civilians. Bond responds that the explosion had nothing to do with him, he was merely "taking an overdue holiday". As Bond is about to leave, Max Denbigh, the new Head of the Centre of National Security comes in for a meeting with M. He is very friendly to his new employee Bond despite the fact, that his nine eyes program will get Bond fired. Bond calls Denbigh C. On his way back from M Bond is joint by Moneypenny, who tells him that the forensic department has released personal things from Bond from the destroyed Skyfall Lodge. Bond asks her to bring them to his apartment later that evening. Moneypenny enters his apartment and gives him a black box. Bond asks her to search for someone named "the Pale King", the name he overheard at Sciarra’s meeting in Mexico, minutes before the explosion. He also revealed that he killed Sciarra because of a video message from the deceased Olivia Mansfield the M before Mallory, which told him to find Sciarra, kill him and to visit his funeral. Moneypenny is clearly shocked at this. As she leaves, Bond sits down on his sofa and sees through the black box. In it is a letter that announces the temporary guardianship of Franz Oberhauser to a twelve year old orphan James Bond. There is also a photo of Franz and Bond skiing and another person, whose face is unseeable thanks to the flames. The next day, James meets Bill Tanner and together they ride through the Thames on boat, while searching for Q’s new laboratory. Tanner tells Bond of Denbigh’s nine Eyes program, that includes the unison of all secret services of nine countries including England. Denbigh also plans to use drones to do the work of 00 agents. As they arrive at Q’s laboratory, Q shows Bond and Tanner a new Aston Martin, and tells them that it is given to another agent after the incident in Mexico City happened. Then Q gives Bond an exploding watch and injects him with smart blood, to track his movements and health status from everywhere in the world. Bond asks Q to make him disappear to which Q states that the program of smartblood could not work properly the first 48 hours. Bond then goes to Rome to visit the funeral of Marco Sciarra. There he meets the widow of Marco Sciarra, Lucia Sciarra. He introduces himself after all other guests left, as a life insurance agent and questions her grieving. Lucia leaves and drives to her villa outside Rome. She then puts on music and pours herself a glass of Scotch, as she knows that her bodyguards are going to kill her. Just as they are about to execute her, Bond, who had followed her from the graveyard intervenes and kills the two men. Lucia isn't grateful for her rescue, but Bond invites her for a drink inside. When Lucia finds out that Bond killed her husband, and despite hating Marco slaps Bond. Bond then drags her to a wall and she admits of feeling lonely and tells him that the organization her husband was part of will meet that night at the Palazo Cadenza in Rome to choose a replacement for her husband. Bond then sleeps with her. At midnight Bond leaves Lucia, leaving her the phone number of Felix Leiter, his colleague and friend of the CIA who will get her out of Italy and to safety. Bond is coming past the suspicious guard by showing him the octopus ring on his finger that he stole from Sciarra while battling with him. Bond overhears the meeting standing at a balcony. First Doctor Vogel tells the group at a large table on the ground floor that they made large progress with taking migrant women into the leisure industry, which points to white pornographic slavery. She is interrupted by doors opening and a man coming in. As he stands at the table, all get up to show their respects. A few moments pass before the man says, that he didn't want to interrupt, to which all sit down again and Doctor Vogel finishes her report. After that, Moreau, the spokesman brings the matter to the death of Marco Sciarra and asks the Spaniard Guerra, at the other side of the table, if he wants to fulfill Sciarra's task by going to Altausee and terminate "the Pale King". Guerra emphatically agrees. After a short and quiet discussion from Moreau with the man who came in, Moreau asks if there any others who want to have this position. Mr. Hinx comes in and beats Guerra, gouges his eyes out and breaks his neck. Guerra falls to the floor. Hinx wipes his bloody finger with a handkerchief and takes Guerra's place. The man who came in then welcomes James and calls him a cuckoo. James, compromised battles the man from the door and escapes the building and gets into his car. He is chased by Hinx. After evading an old man in his car driving very slowly and listening to opera, Bond calls Moneypenny whom he finds out has spent the night with "a friend of hers". Moneypenny then informs him that he already met with the "Pale King". As she sends him a photo to his cellphone, Bond recognizes the man as his enemy Mr. White, head of the Quantum organization, who escaped custody nine years prior. Moneypenny informs him that he was last seen in Altausee four months ago. Bond asks her to search the file for Franz Oberhauser, whom he thinks is the man who came in at the meeting of the organization. Bond then tries to use some of the gadgets of his car, but most of them won't work. Bond can evade Hinx by driving his car into the Tiber and escaping it via a parachute. Bond then travels to Altausee in Austria to find Mr. White. He finds him in an old abandonded hut near the lake. As Bond finds him, Mr. White is sitting in apanic room with a morphine intravenous infusion. Mr. White thinks Bond wants to kill him and pleads with him to make it quick. Bond drags White upstairs and tells him he heard White’s name at a meeting of his organization. White reveals that he dropped out of the organization due to them expanding in sex trafficking, and as a result was poisoned with thallium, with only a few weeks to live. White shouts a Bond that the leader is everywhere. Bond reads through the lines and concludes that White is protecting someone. As his wife left White long ago, Bond concludes that it must be his daughter. Bond reassures him that he will protect her, if White tells him where to find the leader of the organization. White is uncooperative until Bond disarms himself. White takes Bonds gun and tells him that his daughter works at the Hoffler clinic and that she can lead him to L'Americain. He then farewells Bond and shoots himself in the head. Bond closes White’s eyes and searches his suit. He find a wallet with a picture of younger Mr White with a young child. Bond then reveals the identity of White’s daughter as Doctor Madeleine Swann, a psychologist working in the Hoffler clinic in the Austrian Alps. He comes to the clinic as a patient of Doctor Swann's and in the interview he is being asked questions about his life style and his work, before he reveals that he knew her father and that he is dead. Madeleine is shocked by this and orders Bond to leave. Bond surrenders to her wishes and stays in the clinics bar, where to his annoyance alcohol isn't served. Q approaches him and tells him that Franz Oberhauser died in 1995 in an avalanche alongside his father Hannes and that Bond should come to MI6 immediately since Q lied to M’s face about Bonds whereabouts. Bond asks Q if he can find out more from the octopus ring, since White stared at it, when Bond gave it to him. Q reluctantly agrees and goes to his hotel. Bond realizes that Swann is kidnapped bis Hinx and fellow henchmen. Bond shakes the security guards of the clinic off and pursues Hinx in an Aircraft. He rams Hinx's car several times, and when he causes an accident the car comes to a halt. Bond gets out of the demodulated aircraft and takes the shocked Madeleine out of the car. Madeleine is angry at Bond, shouting at him because he blew her cover. But Bond can convince her that he is the only chance for her to survive. Then they go to the hotel, where Q is staying, Q tells them that there was another terrorist attack in Kapstadt after attacks in Hamburg and Tunisia. He then tells Bond that Oberhauser is still alive and that all his previous enemies (Le Chiffre, Dominic Greene, who was part of the Quantum group Raoul Silva and Mr. White) belonged to the organization, that Oberhauser heads Q doesn't know the name of the organization, but Swann answers that its name is Spectre and that she knows it because her father had been part of it for years. She also reveals that in contrary to Bond's assumption L'Americain isn't a person but a place. The next days, Bond and Madeleine travel to Tangier in Marocco. After they found their way through oriental markets and they find L'Americain which turns out to be an old, modest hotel. In a sideway. Madeleine takes her to a suite and tells Bond that her father visited this room with her mother at her wedding night and that they came back every year took them with her. White continued coming back, after the divorce. Bond is shocked at this but still searches the place. He finds nothing and a drunken Madeleine tells Bond that she loathed her father for his dangerous lifestyle. Bond defends the deceased White but Madeleine wants to go to bed. The next morning Bond sees a mouse disappearing through a hole in the wall, and finds out that there is a secret room. Bond finds a wall full of photos of Madeleine and Mr. White and also weapons and maps and videos from Mr. White’s actions, one of them is labeled Vesper Lynd interrogation. Bond turns an old computer on and finds out, that White was looking for Oberhauser and that he send Bond to finish Oberhauser and end his reign of terror, by giving him coordinates of Oberhauser headquarters in the Sahara. Madeleine tells Bond that she is coming with him. Some days later, Bond visits Madeleine in her cabin in the Orient Express that they are taking to visit Oberhauser’s hideout. Bond wants to teach Madeleine how to use a gun. Madeleine repeatedly refuses but then shows Bond that she knows how to deal with a gun. She reveals that her father taught her how to use weapons and that she had to kill an intruder as a little girl who wanted to eliminate her father. Later that evening Bond and Madeleine are having dinner in the eating chariot. Madeleine asks Bond why he choose the lifestyle of an assassin Bond first jokes the question away, but remains more silent and thoughtful as Madeleine inquires deeper. Suddenly Hinx, who seems to be on train by coincidence, sees Bond and attacks them. A wild struggle ensues between Bond and Hinx, and Hinx seems to gain the upper hand despite Bond's very best efforts - Hinx endures being thrown through a wall, having an empty bottle of wine thrown at him and even being set on fire, all the while not losing any exhaustion. Madeleine intervenes, shooting Hinx in the shoulder. As Hinx attacks Madeleine, Bond ties a rope which is tied to barrels and causes the barrels to fall out of the train and via domino effect, throw Hinx out of the train too, to his apparent death. Bond and Madeleine then lean against the wall exhausted. They then return to their sleeping cabin, kissing passionately and having sex. The next morning, Madeleine and Bond get out at an unnamed train station in the dessert, that just consists of an old wooden hut. They wait for a couple of hours and finally an old Rolls Royce stops in front of them and the driver asks Bond and Madeleine to get in. They are driving to Oberhauser’s hideout in the Sahara, which turns out to be a beautiful oase, with the most modern technology. Bond then must give his gun to one of Oberhausers employees. Bond and Madeleine are brought into separate rooms, with clothing for them prepared on the bed. On a table in each room there is a photo in Bond's room one of Hans, Franz and Bond skiing, when Bond was a child and in Madeleine's room one of her as a young girl and her father outside a house. This should remember both of them of their personal problems and weaknesses Bond of his criminal turned brother and Madeleine of her assassin father. Afterwards Bond and Madeleine in their new clothes- a black suit and black dress- are led to Oberhausers headquarter. There they find themselves standing in front of a meteorite, " the Kartenhoff the oldest in human possession" as the appearing Oberhauser boasts. He then tells Bond that he is glad to see him. and tells Madeleine resembling a good family friend that he met her as a little girl, when he visited her father at home. Then they go through long halls, where Oberhauser reveals his plan: had terrorist attacks committed throughout the globe to convince the countries to join an intelligence network he financed. This network is called nine eyes, and C is one of Oberhauser’s employee. With this network Oberhauser will have all the information from all people watched by MI6 and other secret services and can use them for his bad purposes. Oberhauser explains his philosophy that something bad can lead to something wonderful. He taunts Bond by recalling Vesper’s and M’s death. and he taunts Madeleine by showing her the video of the suicide of her father, as an example of Mr White’s suicide, Bond and Madeleine met because of this. Madeleine is deeply traumatized and James is knocked off. As James regains consciousness, Madeleine is tied to an electric chair and Oberhauser tortures him by drilling into his brain, with a small metal stick. He wants to show James the power he has over his little foster brother who he loathed from the beginning, because he was afraid the new brother would take his father’s love for him. This hate drove Franz to kill his own father in an avalanche and fake his own death. With Franz Oberhauser dead, he rose to the head of Spectre under a new name "Ernst Stavro Blofeld" from his mother’s bloodline. He then wants to punish Bond whon he takes responsible for all his criminal life. He wants to make Bond to be blind and recognize nobody on the way to his grave. Blofeld tortures Bond further. Madeleine, who had to watch it, runs to Bond and tells him that she loves him. Bond whispers to her to take the exploding watch and throw it in the direction of Blofeld. Se does this and when Bond shouts " Doesn't time fly?", the watch explodes apparently killing Blofeld. Bond then fights his way through Blofelds henchmen and then the two get to a helicopter that Blofeld parked for an escape. Bond and Madeleine get into the helicopter and fly to London. In London they search shelter in an old abandonded building, which is an MI6 safehouse. There they meet with M, Moneypenny, Tanner and Q. Bond tells M about the death of Blofeld and M wants to go to C, arrest him. Bond agrees to go with him, while Q wants to stop the nine eyes program from going online. Madeleine saw all the weapons and decides for herself that, she doesn't want to go back to the life of violence and murder and leaves Bond. Bond is driving in one car with Mallory while Q, Moneypenny and Tanner are following in another. In a tunnel they are attacked by Blofeld's men and Bond is kidnapped while M is able to escape. Bond is brought to the old MI6 building that was abandoned since Silva's attack two years earlier. There he discovers that his name is written on the memorial wall of men who died in line of duty with an arrow. Bond follows the arrow and comes to the cell part of the building Inside the cells are pictures of people he came to care about in the previous missions: his enemies Le Chiffre, who tortured him with a rope; Dominic Greene, who was part of Vesper’s killing; Raoul Silva, who killed his beloved M. Also presented are his allies, the former M who was like a mother to him and killed by Silva, Vesper Lynd, his being one, who was made to kill herself thanks to her betrayal, and Mr. White, his former enemy who too had a major role in Vesper Lynd's death, and would have been his to-be father- in-law. Bond then found Blofeld, behind bulletproof glass who didn't die in the attack but who was injured severely. Blofeld told his foster brother James, that Madeleine was hidden somewhere inside the building and that a bomb was going to explode in three minutes. Blofeld left Bond a choice: die trying to save Madeleine or escape the building and live with the guilt over Madeleine's death for the rest of his live. Bond then ran through the building, searching for Madeleine. Bond discovers Blofeld's helicopter which inadvertently through his flashlights gives him a clue. He finds Madeleine strapped to a chair, frees her and they leave the building just in time through the River Thames. Bond the tries to shoot Blofeld's helicopter down, while Madeleine navigates the boat. The helicopter - hit by one of James bullets - crashes onto the Westminster bridge. While all other passengers are dead, Blofeld crawls out alive, with a leg injury, Without a weapon, he tries to crawl away from the scene, similar to Mr. White at the end of Casino Royale. Bond runs through the police and swat team blockade and confronts Blofeld his gun drawn. Madeleine runs to the other end of the bridge. Blofeld taunts Bond to finish him, he thinks he can manipulate his foster brother to kill him and lose Madeleine by doing this. Bond decides to leave Blofeld to M and MI6, as he has better things to do than kill his foster brother. He throws his weapon on the ground and kisses Madeleine as he reaches her. They both leave from the scene with Bond deciding to leave the world of espionage and be happy with Madeleine. The next day, Bond visits Q's laboratory one final time and gets the Aston Martin. Together he and Madeleine drive through London and enjoy their lives. No Time To Die To be added Video game Biography Blood Stone Takes place in between the events of Quantum of Solace and Skyfall. Greco, an international terrorist planning a suicide attack on the G-20 Summit at the Acropolis structure in Athens. M sends Bond to investigate and prevent an attack from occurring. After a brief encounter with Greco on his yacht, Bond pursues him through Athens by boat and then on foot. After a second confrontation with Greco which ends with Greco left alive, Bond stops a bomb-laden car destined for the Acropolis structure by knocking it off the road with an Aston Martin DBS V12 he had commandeered, saving the G-20 summit from potential disaster. The next morning, Bond is assigned to rescue a missing professor, Malcolm Tedworth. Tedworth was originally feared dead until an anonymous tip and tracing of his cell phone led MI6 to an Istanbul construction site. Bond investigates the area that Tedworth's phone signal was lost in. In the catacombs, Tedworth is interrogated by a man called Bernin who demands the password to a USB drive. Tedworth submits to the torture and is promptly executed. Bond interrupts, pursuing Bernin by Aston Martin DB5, and on foot, the chase ending at an old coliseum. Bernin however manages to get the data extracted, only to reveal Stefan Pomerov's name to Bond before being pushed off a ledge to his death by Bond after attempting to kill him. After learning that Pomerov is going to be in Monaco, Bond travels to Nice, meeting with his contact, a wealthy jewellery designer (and MI6 agent) named Nicole Hunter. Hunter takes Bond to one of Pomerov's casinos in Monaco. Nicole distracts Pomerov while Bond sneaks in and breaks into his safe. Bond recovers documents and a camera that contains a video of Tedworth's interrogation. On it, Tedworth reveals that he was the lead scientist who was trying to create an antidote to both smallpox and anthrax to cure soldiers in the event of a biological attack. Having been discovered, Bond shoots his way out of the casino and escapes with Nicole in her Koenigsegg CCXR. M informs Bond that the files he found were invoices for sophisticated chemical manufacturing equipment designated to a defunct Siberian chemical refinery owned by Pomerov. In Siberia, Bond and Nicole enter the refinery with Bond posing as her bodyguard. Nicole enters the building to get into Pomerov's office while Bond is contacted by Tanner at Q Branch and says they found Tedworth's research but were locked out before they could read them. Bond locates and manages to gain access to the main computer. As he does so, Bond discovers that Pomerov built a bio-factory and is manufacturing toxins. Bond makes his way to a central control room where he triggers a meltdown. Nicole and Bond pursue Pomerov's train (by Aston Martin DBS V12), which is meant to smuggle the toxins out of the country. Bond follows the train to a port where the toxins are loaded onto an ekranoplan that takes off along the river with Pomerov inside. Using a boarded hovercraft, Bond damages the plane and boards it, killing Pomerov in the process by shooting the emergency exit, sucking him out of the plane. The bio-weapons are recovered, and Bond and Nicole part ways. He tells M that the tip about the bio-weapons was fabricated and it was set up by someone who wanted Pomerov dead. Using Bernin's cell phone, Bond finds a lead from Bangkok. Bond contacts Chinese intelligence officer Colonel Ping in Bangkok, Thailand. Meeting at an aquarium, Ping tells Bond he had a team in Geneva following a lead on a man called Rak who operates out of Bangkok. Before Ping can reveal more, an assassin kills him. Bond pursues the assassin on the rooftops of Bangkok and then chases him in a tow truck while the assassin pilots a dump truck. Bond drives off an unfinished bridge and ends up getting the dump truck to crash and the assassin is killed by multiple injuries to the head. Bond tries to get background information on Rak from M while evading the Thai Police. Bond meets up with an old friend, known as Silk, who tells him where Rak's secret hideout is; when Bond leaves, Silk informs someone where Bond is going and also says to make sure Bond does not make it. Bond is caught by Rak's henchmen and is captured. Bond is taken to Burma where he is tortured. Shortly after he escapes, Bond engages in multiple fights with Rak. The conflict reaches its climax when Bond fights Rak on a catwalk in a dam, eventually knocking him off. Rak pleads for mercy, but Bond has already deduced who Rak's employer is. Bond leaves Rak to fall to his death, only for Rak to land on top of his Osprey. Bond shoots Rak, causing him to fire his rocket-propelled grenade into the Osprey, destroying it with Rak still on it. Back in Monaco, Nicole is revealed to be the one who kidnapped Tedworth and is planning another kidnapping. She drives off in her Koenigsegg CCXR and Bond follows her, in his Aston Martin DBS V12, ultimately cornering her on the Millau Viaduct. After being confronted, Nicole reveals that she did it to prove herself to a rich and powerful man. Bond tries to get his name but she refuses to give it claiming he's "bigger than everything" (including MI6), and that he was watching them. Suddenly, an unmanned drone flies toward them and shoots Nicole dead. M then contacts Bond and asks him if everything is all right. He claims that she will need a new contact in Monaco and prompts her to stay in contact. As Bond signs off, he is left alone on the bridge with Nicole dead at his feet. 007 Legends Taking place after the opening but prior to the events of Skyfall, James Bond is shot and left for dead during a botched assignment in Istanbul. As his life hangs in the balance, he begins to remember his previous adventures — foiling Operation Grand Slam, the assault on Piz Gloria, his vendetta against drug kingpin Franz Sanchez, his encounter with Gustav Graves, and thwarting billionaire industrialist Hugo Drax's plot to kill the entire human race. Straight after his return to the present day, Bond realizes that he's still alive. He tracks down Patrice, whom he was after in the very beginning of the game, to Shanghai where he stops an assassination plot and eliminates the hitman. The game presents a What if? scenario where all of the "classic" Bond adventures have taken place during the six-year gap between the storylines of Quantum of Solace and Skyfall. Category:James Bonds Category:Film characters